Inorganic materials, such as silicon oxide (SiO), silicon nitride (SiN), and phosphorus-added silicon oxide (PSG), and fluorine-added silicon oxide (SiOF), and organic materials, such as polyimide, are known as materials for insulating films used in electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices. As a method for forming an insulating film, for example, a method in which a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method is employed, a method in which a polymerization of a silicon-containing compound is employed, and a method in which a resin material to be formed into an insulating film is applied are known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-056156, 2006-278506, and 2012-053243 are examples of related art.
In the case where heat treatment is performed when an insulating film is formed, a conductive portion, such as wiring, may be broken because of heat stress, and a material used in the conductive portion may be diffused, depending on the temperature.
There is a method that includes forming an insulating film, forming a resist pattern, forming an opening portion in the insulating film by etching with the resist pattern serving as a mask, and forming a conductive portion, such as wiring, in the formed opening portion. In this method, the opening portion in the insulating film and an underlying layer may be damaged by etching, and variations in the size of the opening portion may occur.